


Words Given

by taichara



Category: Gundam 00, Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Representative Zala has a few things that need said, and suggested, to Serpent Tail's leader.  Some are contracts; some are promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Given

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



The plea had been made, the balance struck, the massive facility -- more asteroid than man-made work -- handed over to its new owners ... and the virtual ink was barely dry before Athrun Zala made a tour of the place from stem to stern. It wouldn't pay for Aktaeon to have left behind a "gift" or two, after all.

_A little more circumspect than my young counterpart, I do believe ..._

But, once that small necessity had been seen to, an encrypted message was sent through backwater channels. Archimedes' leader had a proposition or two to be making.

-*-

"You know, my lad, I could almost believe that's a hint of a smile you're trying to hide, there --"

In seconds his face took on a more sardonic cast -- it wouldn't do for Gai Murakumo to look flippant when a contact was on the line, now would it? even if there was no one else to see -- before that smirk also disappeared, and he hitched the slightest of shrugs.

"I didn't intend to be back here. Given the events of the last 'visit', contrasted with ..."

"Mmn, I recall that particular story. I think you'll find, mind you, that ambushes are a little~ less likely under the new management."

The flooring, not more than bare metal, rang with incongruous footsteps as the pair made their way down the arcing corridor towards one of the facility's many meeting rooms. Any observer wouldn't expect the slighter man to have that much more weight to his steps ...

ignoring Gai's snort, Athrun scanned the passing door panels; then paused, chuckling, and smacked a trigger-stud, Double doors slid obligingly open, and he gestured inside with a flippant little half-bow.

"After you, and let it never be said that I do not observe formalities when it's warranted."

Another snort followed Gai into the meeting. The old man just couldn't resist putting on a show, could he.

-*-

"... So there you have it. One hopes that, after a foray or two into the Belt and a little judicious trade here and there, we should be ready to begin production of the Pathfinders. I do expect some resistance from certain arenas -- and a certain amount of bastardization of the design -- but such is life."

Relaxed into the cushions of the chair as he was, Athrun was a striking contrast to Gai. The Serpent Tail leader looked, if anything, more alert than ever; leaning forward slightly in his own seat, he glanced up from the datapads scattered across the table between them to fix Athrun with a measuring stare from behind his sunglasses.

"Interesting, but what does it have to do with us? That message of yours was a contract offer."

"You'll never change, will you lad? No, fair enough, there's time enough for socializing later. Here, two things for now."

Athrun drew up his sleeve, ran a fingertip along the inside of his forearm; the synthflesh parted, and he popped a pair of optical chips from a row of now-exposed ports. He eyed the bits of silicon for a moment, quirked a brief little smile, and pushed them across the table to Gai, who scooped them up with a speculative glance at the man before slotting them into a datapad.

Judging from Gai's unchanging expression, Athrun make a quick assumption of which proposal he happened to be reading. He was soon proven correct --

"An ongoing contract for on-call security detail for this facility? That's not like you."

Athrun shook his head.

"Indeed it's not, but times change and we must be prepared to change with them. It would not require constant appearances here at the station, of course; only when ... situations require the firepower. Standard payscale, of course.   
"I won't require an immediate response to that proposal. The second, now ..."

He gestured at the datapad. Gai's brows lifted -- and then soared higher, once he'd scanned the second offer. Sharp eyes fixed onto Athrun, who gazed back patiently and waited.

"This level of intelligence gathering ..."

"Is also unusual for me, yes. But I hardly lasted this long in Veda's clutches without learning how the game is played, lad, and I know very well where the holes in Archimedes' knowledge set lie.  
"There will be a great many people out of reach of my curious old ears who are going to react to this little acquisition we're sitting in. I want to know details."

The sardonic little smile started to creep back across Gai's face.

"You know that's going to be more than a simple mercenary fee."

"Of course."

Athrun's posture remained almost lazy; his voice, anything but.

"Full run of this facility, as desired. Maintenance, upgrade or refitting. I imagine a third resupply point and second suitworks with no unseen strings attached could only be to Serpent Tail's benefit.  
"Any questioning by outside interests, of course, will be easily waved away by the existence of the first contract if Serpent Tail accepts it."

" ... "

He couldn't help but chuckle at the expression on Gai's face now.

"Now now, my lad, did you think I _wasn't_ about to surprise you? Old age brings more than an ability at treachery, you know ~  
"But now that those are out of the way, there's one more thing."

Humour evaporated, replaced by something unreadable; Gai watched him, curious and silent, as he removed a third chip from his arm and, rather more carefully, placed it onto the table.

"I would appreciate it if you took that with you when you left, Gai."

"Hn?"

Curiosity shifted to wariness, but -- the old man hadn't crossed him yet -- after a long and silent moment Gai picked up the innocent-looking chip and slotted into another pad.

And then blanched.

Unsurprised, Athrun shook his head.

"I did tell you that anything we found would be given to you. Did you doubt me? Or did you only think there would be nothing left to find?"

"You ..."

"No one else possesses that data, now. Not I; the records are destroyed. That is not for me, for _us_ , to own. Never let it be said that I would hold that like a bludgeon over you."

A faint, unreadable smile of his own, tinged with something else, flitted across Athrun's face.

"Be free."


End file.
